


Inhaler

by ullman



Category: Boy Meets World (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Topanga, Cory has urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhaler

Post Topanga, Cory has urges. Urges that usually strike him first thing in the morning, the very moment he wakes up to a warm body curled around his, and to the inability to see the simple act of breathing as anything but a struggle. On those mornings, Cory knows it's time to reinvent himself again. The old, safe, and reliable Cory Matthews, he decides on mornings like those, has to go, and in his place there shall be a whole new Cory. This very morning, Cory decides it's up to a dangerous and unpredictable Cory Matthews to make sure he doesn’t mess it all up again.

Because maybe Topanga actually liked the old Cory - although the fact that she broke up with him tells him that she probably wasn't his biggest fan either - but if anything, Cory is absolutely convinced that safe isn't on the list of things Shawn Hunter looks for in a partner; and sometimes, usually when Shawn isn't awake to tell him otherwise, Cory knows it's probably Shawn's inherent laziness that has kept him from dumping Cory. Yet.

Cory draws a shuddery breath. "Shawn," he whispers, then thinks the careful rousing of Shawn Hunter is something the old Cory would have done. "Shawn," he dares out loud, and when Shawn only grunts in response, he lets his unpredictable counterpart take over completely, straddling Shawn.

"Cory?" Shawn squints up at him, a bemused look on his face. "What's this?"

"It's the new me," Cory says matter-of-factly, and leans over, his lips hovering just above Shawn's. "You like?" he breathes.

"Sure." Shawn makes a face, a sudden gleam in his eyes. "I'd probably like him a lot more if he'd have brushed his teeth first."

Cory snorts, and presses his lips to Shawn's in a slow, passionate kiss, and when Shawn gasps, Cory uses that moment to slip his own tongue past parted lips to meet Shawn's, and when Cory finally breaks their kiss, a sound suspiciously close to an actual whimper falls from Shawn’s kiss-swollen lips. "You like?" Cory asks again, breathlessly.

"Yeah," Shawn sighs happily, nodding. "I like. I like a lot." A smile slowly spreads across his face, and he reaches up to lazily card his fingers through Cory’s hair. "And you know what I like most about this new Cory?" He kisses Cory chastely on the lips. "How much he reminds me of the old Cory Matthews." And when Shawn's lips wander down, over his jaw, and his arms fall from his neck to his shoulders, drawing him close, Cory exhales, slowly.


End file.
